Baseline dental examinations were conducted in October 1972, on approximately 2,200 children (grades 1-12). All participants in grades K-6 chew daily in school under supervision a sodium fluoride table containing 1 mg. F, and swish and swallow the resultant solution. Once a week in school the children also swish a 0.2 percent sodium fluoride solution. On a scheduled basis, a fluoride-containing dentifrice and toothbrushes are distributed to the children for use at home. Kindergarten classes were invited to participate in the program beginning in the 1976-77 school year. Children in the 7th and 8th grades in Nelson County's junior high school began to participate in the program in the fall of 1978 and 1979, respectively. Beginning in the fall of 1980, high school students in Nelson County began to participate only in the tablet and dentifrice components of the program. For the period covered by this report, children in grades K-12 were participating. Early in 1984, a sealant program will be added to the ongoing fluoride program. Newly erupted teeth of children in selected grades will be sealed with a pit and fissure sealant. The program will run for five years. The combined preventive program has the potential of virtually eliminating dental caries in Nelson County.